Where We Belong
by JavidsBlissfulTARDISFeels
Summary: Charlie and Hannah are two Fansies who would give anything to leave their crappy lives behind and travel back in time to join the Newsies. But what happens when their dream really comes true? I changed the rating from T to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll say it again, I don't own Newsies. That right is reserved for Disney.

Hannah's POV

"Charlie are you sure this is a good idea?' I worried, leaning out the window over the fire escape.

"Come on Hannah, we're just running to the store. My parents aren't even home. They're on vacation in Hawaii and lets be honest, they're probably not coming back."

"Don't say that, they wouldn't leave you."

"They would and you know it. The only good thing about my parents is that they know how shitty your folks are, so they let you over here whenever you want. Now come on!" she hissed, practically dragging me out the window.

We sprinted down the fire escape and down to the street. Charlie grinned at me, blue eyes glowing with mischief. Her red brown hair was pulled back in her signature pigtails, which bounced as we ran.

I smiled, thinking about how often we got mistaken for each other. I'm a bit shorter and my hair is curly and dirty blonde, but my eyes are blue. Not to mention we both wear glasses. Though lately, I'd taken to wearing my contacts like I was now.

"Lets sing Newsies!" she yelled.

"Carrying the Banner!"

"That's my cigar!"

"You'll steal anudder!"

"Hey, bummers we got work to do!"

"Since when did you become me mudder?!"

"Ah, stop ya ballin!"

"Who asked you?!" we shouted together.

We burst through the doors of the shop in a fit of giggles. The clerk shushed us, annoyed at us for showing up at midnight.

"What if we could go back in time and like, meet the Newsies?" I asked, snagging a box of Cheez-Itz.

"Oh if only we had a T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Mmm, that would be amazing. I think you'd die though."

"Why?" she asked, putting our stuff on the counter for the clerk to ring it up.

"You wouldn't be able to choose between the Doctor and Jack Kelly."

"We've been through this, I would pick Jack because he's my age and we could actually grow old together!"

"Okay, calm down! So long as I can have David Jacobs, we're all set."

"You always did like older guys," she teased.

"I'm 16, he's 17, its not that bad!"

"Yeah well, Jack and I are the same age. Ha, I bet I'm older than him. God that would piss him off."

We grabbed the bags, heading out the doors. The second we stepped outside the sky opened up and it started down pouring.

"The weather report didn't say anything about rain," I said, pulling up the hood of my sweatshirt.

"Seriously, this sucks!"

The rain picked up as we ran and so did the wind. We stopped sprinting, holding on to each other for dear life and screaming. It felt like the ground was spinning faster and faster and suddenly…everything stopped.

Cautiously I opened one eye, then the other. Oh shit.

"Where are we?" Charlie asked.

"I-I think it's New York. In the late 1800's."

"Well fuck me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlie's POV

"This can't be happening. This is impossible. It was just midnight and now it's what, like 6:30? Not to mention the fact that we were just in 2014, and now it's the fucking 1800's! What the hell is going on?!" I spazzed, walking in circles, arms flailing.

"I don't know, but we should really stay calm," Hannah said, "just breathe."

"You guys alright? Ya seem a little lost."

Hannah squeaked. Crutchy was hobbling towards us, a big smile on his face. We gaped at him.

"Names Crutchy. I didn't mean to startle ya, but ya seem a little out of sorts."

"Yeah, yeah we're a little lost. We're, uh, not from here," I said, trying to appear normal.

"Where ya from?"

"It's…complicated."

"Hmm, why don't ya come with me to the lodge house? Ya can talk to Jack, he'll help ya."

"You sure?" Hannah asked, nudging my arm.

"Course I am. Come on."

He led us down the street and through an ally. If I didn't already know you had to go down the ally to get there, I'd have been sufficiently sketched out.

"In here ladies," he said, leading us inside and up a staircase and into a room full of bunk beds.

"Hiya fellas, I brought a couple girls. They're a little lost," he announced.

All eyes were on us. So many boys, I can't handle this.

"So why'd ya bring em here?" Racetrack asked, lighting his cigar.

"I thought Jack might be able to help."

"Well, ya came to da right place," Jack said, coming up behind us.

I whirled around, my jaw nearly dropping at the sight of him. He was taller than I thought he'd be and jesus his eyes were beautiful, so fucking green. Snap out of it!

"She okay?" he asked Hannah.

"Yeah she's fine, she's just uh, um…"

"Distracted by my gorgeous looks," he finished with a smirk.

"Yes," I said without thinking, clapping a hand over my mouth.

A couple of the guys left, but Jack just smiled and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I am so sorry, I have no brain to mouth filter," I apologized.

"S'all good. Makes life more interestin that way."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but um, can we talk about our problem?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure thing Mouse," Jack said, hanging his vest on the end of his bunk.

"Mouse?"

"Well, not to be rude, but you're a little quiet. What's your real name though?"

"Hannah."

"Hmm, good to know, but I'm still goin with Mouse."

I plunked down on a chair, tired of standing. Deciding I'd had enough of my shoes, I set to work on the laces.

"Stupid chucks," I muttered.

"Chucks?" Crutchy asked, giving me a strange look, then glancing at my red converse.

"Oh, it's the name of the shoes," I explained.

"Huh, I like it. So, Chucks, wanna tell me what the problem is?" Jack asked.

"Well, we're not exactly from here and there's really no way we know of to get back, so we're kind of screwed."

"Screwed? Kind of a rough word for a girl isn't it?"

I glared at him, opening my mouth to give my reply, but Hannah cut in before I said anything I'd regret.

"Do you know some place we can stay? Just until we figure out what to do," she asked.

"You could stay here," Kid Blink suggested, grinning at us.

"Oh we don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. We got a couple of bunks you two can have."

There were murmurs of agreement all around. Sounds like the other Newsies were cool with it.

"Welcome to da bunk house," Jack said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hannah's POV

I glanced around at the bunks, realizing they all appeared to be occupied.

"So, where's the free bunk?" I asked.

"Well, there's no one beneath Kid Blink," Jack pointed to the bunk behind me.

"You're welcome to it Mouse," Blink said, nudging my shoulder.

"Okay, thanks."

Jack stood, throwing an arm over Charlie's shoulders.

"Guess you're sharing with me then."

"Oh, um, I can't— I mean, I don't, uh…O-okay," she said, barely managing to get the last part out.

I smiled, knowing how she felt about him.

"So, are we gonna just sit around or are we gonna get to work?" Skittery asked.

"Right, it's nearly 7:00. Why don't you girls stick around here and rest, you look tired," Jack suggested.

I yawned, suddenly realizing how tired I was. Charlie had already curled up on her bunk. When he thought no one was looking, Jack took the blanket off his bunk and gently laid it over her. I bit the inside of my cheek to avoid fangirling. Snuggling into my bunk, I drifted off to sleep as soon as all the newsies were gone.

"Psst, Hannah wake up! It's 2:00 in the afternoon."

"I'm up, I'm up," I said, rubbing my eyes and slowing sitting up.

"Come on, let's go get some air."

We made our way downstairs and out the door, plunking down on the steps in front of the lodge house. The sun was shining, which made a nice change from the rain back home.

"Do you miss home?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Um, we haven't even been gone a whole day yet."

"I know, but we told them we just needed a place to stay until we figured out what to do. The truth is, I'm really in no hurry to get back. How long do you think they'll let us stay?"

"I don't think they'd ever really kick us out. We should probably tell them the truth…about where we're from, your parents, a-and my parents."

"They'll fell sorry for us. I hate pity."

"You know I never asked, did you folks even say goodbye?"

"They left a note," she scoffed.

"Sorry hon. I wish I could have gotten to know my real parents. Maybe they would have acknowledged my existence, unlike Tim and Mandy."

"Alright, this is way to much of a downer right now. Can we just take a moment to geek about the fact that we're in New York in 1899 with the fucking Newsies?!" she squealed.

"Yes, it's crazy! But don't you think it's weird they didn't mention anything about our outfits?" I asked.

I was decked out in black sweatpants, a pink tank top and a pink crop top. On my feet was my favorite pair of magenta boots. Charlie had on black capris leggings with black shorts over them, a black tank top, and a grey hoodie that read "David Tennant is my Doctor" with a picture of his face on it. She also had on a pair of red low cut chucks.

"They're guys, they probably didn't even notice."

"Excuse me?"

I glanced up, my mouth falling open in surprise. David Jacobs. Oh my God. David Jacobs.

"Can we help you?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but my little brother scraped up his knees. Have you got any bandages?"

The little boy next to him sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve before hiding behind David.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Hang on, let me check," she jumped up, running inside.

Shit, now I'm alone with him. I can't do this!

"So um, my name's David and this is Les."

I waved at Les, who smiled through his tears, waving shyly.

"I-I'm Hannah, but um, around here they call me Mouse," I said. Woo! Full sentence, someone put on her brave pants this morning.

"Are you a newsie?" he asked.

"Not exactly. We needed a place to stay and they offered one. I wanna work though and so does Charlie." Wow, why do they call me Mouse again?

"Wow, good luck," he smiled, offering me his hand.

And now I can't breathe…or speak…or move. Oh right, that's why. I shook his hand quickly, avoiding his perfect blue eyes and gorgeous dark brown curls. God, I've got to be the craziest fangirl on the planet.

"This is all I could find, but it should do," Charlie came running back out. "Hey sweetie, want some help?" she asked, holding a hand out to Les.

He nodded, moving to sit on the steps. She dabbed at his knees with a scrap of fabric.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later."

She finished wrapping his knees and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to each one.

"There, all better."

Les grinned at her, giving her a hug. He turned to me, opening his arms to offer me a hug too. I scooped him up, giving him a tight squeeze and spinning him around.

"I like you girls," he said when I set him back down.

"Thanks for being so great to him," David said, smiling at me.

Yep, my hear is melting…I'm gonna die.

"Hey, you girls hungry?" Kloppman asked, leaning out the door.

As if on cue my stomach growled, sending Charlie into a fit of giggles. Kloppman gestured for us to follow him inside.

Charlie's POV

We sat together on my bunk; munching on bread and drinking the milk Kloppman brought us.

"So, how was your little chat with David?" I teased.

"Oh please, it was like two seconds… two seconds of absolute perfection?"

"Did your heart explode?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Guess not. So Les is possibly the cutest thing on the planet."

"Oh my God, I know! He's even cuter in person than he is on a TV screen."

We ate in silence for a few moments before the door burst open and the room was flooded with newsies.

"Woo! Too hot today," Mush said, stripping off his shirt. Hanna and I tried not to stare.

"Hey girls, put your eyes back in ya head," Race teased, nudging each of our shoulders.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to face Jack, who was holding up a very ripped shirt. Hannah sent me a look, realizing where I got the fabric for Les's knees.

"Which one of ya tore up me shirt?" he asked angrily.

I sighed, raising my hand sheepishly. Jack looked at me in surprise.

"Any reason ya messed with me clothes?"

"Yes, I just felt you should have less clothing," I deadpanned.

"Really?"

"No. When we were sitting on the steps earlier a boy asked for help fixing up his brother's knees. I couldn't find any bandages, so I made do with what I could find."

"Well…fine, that makes sense. You could ask next time though," he grumbled.

"You weren't here," I pointed out.

"Do you always say everything you think?"

"No filter, remember?"

"Might be a little nicer. I'm the leader ya know," he said, puffing up his chest a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Wait, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Me too. When's your birthday?"

"June twenty-second."

"Ha! June fifteenth, I'm older," I said triumphantly.

He glared at me, pouting before turning to make his bunk up a bit.

Later that Night:

I woke with a start, eyes darting about. It was still dark out. It took me a minute to realize I was shaking like crazy. Stupid nightmare. My eyes were watering and my hair was plastered to my forehead with sweat.

"Ya alright down there Chucks?" Jack's voice called quietly from the top bunk.

"Y-yeah fine," I said shakily.

"No you ain't," he said, leaning over the side to look at me, his hair falling in his face.

"It was just a bad dream, I'll be okay."

"Quit bein stubborn. Come up here," he ordered.

I crawled off my bunk and climbed up to his. He held up the blanket for me to climb under. I gulped. Jack slept in a loose button down shirt with the first few buttons undone and a pair of long johns. I slipped under the blanket, laying my head on his pillow.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"I-uh, I'm really terrified of heights. Some guy was forcing me to hike up a mountain and w-when we got to the top, he p-pushed me over the edge," I explained, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's all good," he soothed, putting an arm over me and pulling me closer. I buried my face in his chest, sniffling slightly.

"You'se is hell vent on ruinin all me shirts," he joked.

"Oh, sorry," I said, pulling back a little.

He shook his head, pulling me back to him and cradling me against his chest. I drifted off to sleep as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie's POV

I woke the next morning to the sound of whispers all around. The hell? I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself staring at Jack, who was still asleep. All the other newsboys, and Hannah, were crowded around us.

"Jack!" I hissed.

No reply.

"Jack!"

Still nothing. God boys are frustrating. I poked him in the chest, making him stir.

"Whassa matta wiz ya?" he grumbled, keeping his eyes closed and snuggling closer.

"What's the matter with me? Open your eyes!"

"Whassa matta wiz ya?" he repeated, blinking slowly and finally opening his eyes. He jumped when he saw all the newsies around, jostling the bed.

"Eep!" I squealed, nearly tumbling over the side.

Jack grabbed hold of me, keeping me steady. I blushed.

"Um, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I appreciate you saving me from falling, but could you, um, move your hand?"

"My hand…oh!"

He quickly pulled his hand, which had just been on my ass, away.

"So, are you just gonna stand there or do youse guys got something to say?" he asked.

"We're I shock. I mean, ya just met the girl," Race explained.

"Woah, woah, we didn't do anything!" I spazzed.

"Oh yeah, then why were ya in his bed? Didja have a nightmare?" Blink teased.

"I AM A DELICATE FLOWER!"I growled at him.

Hannah busted up laughing at the looks on everyone's faces. I rolled my eyes, moving to slide off the bed. Jack caught my wrist.

"Something you need Jack?"

"Oh, I though you was fallin again."

I shook my head, smiling shyly and sliding off the bed. Hannah gave me a look that clearly read "we're gonna talk about this later". I glanced down at my clothes.

"Is there any way we could borrow some clothes?"

A couple of the smaller boys rushed over to their bunks, snagging shorts, suspenders and shirts. They shoved them at us, embarrassed.

"Great, thanks," Hannah said, grinning.

We laid the clothes out on my bed, ignoring the looks we were getting from the other newsies.

"Oi, guys! Give the girls a little privacy!" Jack ordered.

"Pfft, honestly guys, they're just boobs. Not that interesting," I scoffed, grabbing the hem of my sweatshirt and pulling it over my head.

"Charlie! Where's the tank top you were wearing?!" Hannah asked, gaping at me.

"I took it off when I went to bed last night."

I looked up, catching sight of Mush and Blink who were practically drooling.

"Get over it guys, we're staying here now. You might as well get used to it."

"That's a good point," Hannah said, nodding in agreement, pulling her own shirt off. "Hey can I borrow your black tank top?"

I tossed it to her, buttoning up my shirt. When we were finished I was wearing my leggings, which I'd ripped up a little, and a pair of black shorts that stopped midway down my thighs. I'd tucked the grey button down into the shorts and rolled up the sleeves and on my feet were my red chucks. I also had on a pair of black suspenders to pull the whole thing together. My hair was pulled back in pigtails.

Hannah had on a pair of dark tan shorts that stopped halfway down her thighs and a black tank top. She'd rolled up the off white button down shirt so it went to her belly button like a crop top. She also had a pair of tan suspenders and a pair of dark brown boots she had borrowed. Her hair was tugged back in a high ponytail.

"Alright, it's your first day on da job, so just watch and learn. First thing ya gotta know is how to deal with Mr. Weasel," Jack explained. We nodded, pretending not to know anything as we followed Jack to the distribution desk.

Unfortunately the Delancy brothers were waiting at the gate. Their eyes fell on us.

"See ya got yourself a couple a girls," Oscar said, grinning at us.

"Gross," we said together.

"That's insultin," Morris snarled

"That's right. That's an insult. So's this!"

Jack knocked Morris's hat off his head, and then took off running around the square. Not looking where he was going, he ran smack into David.

"Oh my God, it's David!" Hannah geeked, tugging on my sleeve.

"What do you think you're doing?" David asked.

"Runnin!" Jack yelled, before he bolted away.

The work bell rang loudly, echoing around the square. We crowded the distribution desk. I made sure to keep close to Jack, "accidently" brushing against him.

"Oh Mr. Weasel," Jack called, ringing the bell.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses. I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Hannah and I watched as Jack simultaneously bought his papes and insulted Weasel.

"Wow, that's multitasking at its best," I gushed.

"Oh you think everything he does is perfect."

"That's true."

"By the way, why were you in bed with him this morning."

"I, uh, had a nightmare," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"You could have woken me up."

"I wasn't going to wake anybody up, but I was shaking and Jack could tell. We just cuddled, that's all."

"Awwwwwww!"

"Oh, shut up! Hey, look who it is," I pointed at the desk. She turned, grinning when she saw him.

"I paid for twenty, I only got nineteen," David said.

"Are you accusing me of lying kid?"

"No, I just want my paper."

"Beat it!" Morris grunted.

"Jack to the rescue," Hannah murmured.

"No, it's nineteen. It's nineteen, but don't worry about it."

"It's an honest mistake," I chimed in, leaning next to Jack.

"I mean, Morris can't count to twenty with his shoes on," Hannah finished.

The newsies laughed when Morris banged on the bars.

"Hey Race, will ya spot me two bits?"

Race tossed the money up to him.

"Another fifty for my friend."

"I don't want another fifty."

"Sure you do, every newsie wants more papes."

"I don't. I don't want you papes. I don't take charity from anyone. I don't even know you—

"You know us," Hannah pointed out.

Les darted forward, hugging Hannah tightly and smiling up at her.

"Hey Les, Your knees feeling better?" she asked.

"Uh-huh, much better!"

He skipped over to me, giving me a hug as well.

"Thanks for your help yesterday!"

"Anytime," I said, glancing up at David who was making googley eyes at Hannah. Not that she noticed.

"Oh, this kid is the reason you needed to rip up my shirt," Jack said.

"Yep, sorry, couldn't say no. Look how cute he is."

"Who are you anyway?" David asked Jack.

"Cowboy. They call him Cowboy," Les said excitedly.

"Yeah that and a lot of other things including Jack Kelly which is what me mother called me. What do they call you kid?"

"Les, and this is my brother David."

"Yeah and how old are you Les?" he asked.

"Near ten."

"Hmm, well that's no good. If anyone asks, say you're seven. Younger sells more papes and if we're gonna be partners we wanna be the best."

"Woah, wait. Who said anything about being partners?" David asked.

"You owe me two bits, so I'll consider that an investment. We sell together, split 70-30, plus your brother gets to observe a real newsie, no charge."

"Here comes your favorite part," Hannah teased, nudging my arm.

"Ah-ha," David laughed.

"Ah-ha," Jack repeated mockingly.

"God, it's even hotter in person," I whispered.

Once the guys got everything squared away, David held out his hand for Jack to shake. Jack spit on his palm, making David pull his hand back.

"Whassa matta?" he asked.

"That's disgusting."

We all laughed.

"It's just a little spit David," I said, spitting on my own hand before shaking Jack's.

"Look at that Dave, a girl ain't to proud ta do it!" Jack laughed.

"You know, girls can do anything guys can do," I said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

After minor amounts of bickering, we decided to split up.

"Chucks you come with me," Jack said.

"How about asking me first?"

"Fine. Chucks, would you come sell papes with me?" he asked with a sigh.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, sure," I said, smiling. "You wanna come Les? As long as it's okay with your brother."

"I guess it's—

"Thanks Davey!" Les shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me off down the street with Jack chasing after us.

Hannah's POV

David and I stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"So, wanna sell together?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" I said, a little too eagerly.

"I'm kind of new at this," he confessed.

"That's okay, so am I, but I know a few tricks," I said with a smile. I mean, I should be okay. I've seen the movie a million times, I thought to myself as we headed down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah's POV

David and I headed for Central Park, a prime selling spot.

"So, Jack's been telling us that headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes," I explained.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It involves improving the truth a little."

"You mean, we have to lie."

"Okay, it sounds bad when you say it like that. It's kind of a, do what you have to situation. Believe me, I hate lying," I promised.

"It's just, my father taught us never to lie."

"I get it, but we've got to make money somehow. Besides, when you really think about it, we do exactly what the writers do. Improve the truth."

"Yeah, that's true."

I opened a pape, scanning the stories until I found on I could manipulate.

"Here, watch this," I said, walking over to a small group of people.

"Extra, extra! Ellis Island in flames!"

A few onlookers shoved pennies at me, exchanging them for a pape. I ran back to David, stuffing the pennies in my pocket.

"See, nothing to it," I said, giving him a light push in the direction of another bunch of people.

He walked towards them reluctantly, returning a few moments later, coins in hand.

"Alright, fine, improving the truth sells papes. You win."

We milled around, selling papes to everyone walking by. One of the joys of New York is that it can be the hottest day ever and then be freezing at night. I shivered as we made our way to the square, where we were meeting up with Jack, Les, and Charlie.

"Are you cold?" David asked, sounding concerned.

"A little, but I'm fine."

He shrugged out of his jacket, blushing a bit as he draped it around my shoulders.

"Won't you be cold now?"

"No, I'm a tough guy," he said seriously.

We busted up laughing, stopping in front of the statue. The others were already waiting for us.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Oh, just David trying to be a tough guy," I said, glancing at Charlie.

She mouthed, "nice jacket", with a smirk. I glared at her.

Les was practically passed out on the bench, so Jack swung him up and over his shoulders.

"Why don't you guys come to my place? We can split the money and you can meet my folks," David offered.

"You guys go ahead, I'm pretty tired," Charlie said, yawning.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the guys.

"Why don't you want to come to David's?" I asked.

"I think I might murder Sarah if I see her," she explained.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

"Try and keep her away from Jack for me."

"Duh! That's my job as your best friend."

"You're the best!"

I headed back over to the guys as Charlie turned to leave.

"You alright on your own Chucks?" Jack yelled after her.

"I'm fine. It's just around the corner!" she shouted back.

We walked in silence for a while, following David to his house.

"Ya think she made it back okay?" Jack asked.

"She's tough, don't worry. She can handle herself," I assured him.

He still looked a little worried, but didn't say anything else.

"My God, what happened?" Ester, David's mother, asked when she saw Les.

"Nothing mama, he's just sleeping."

"We've been waiting dinner for you. Where have you been?" Mayer, his father, asked.

We all pulled our coins, including Charlie's which she had given Jack to hold, putting them on the table. Since there were four of us, it was a pretty large pile.

"You made all this selling newspapers?"

"Well, we're splitting it four ways. These are our selling partners, and friends, Jack and Mouse."

"My real name's Hannah."

"Right, sorry. These are my parents and that's my sister, Sarah."

I watched Jack's eyes flicker to the girl sitting in the rocking chair, but his look didn't linger. Great, that's a good sign.

After dinner, which his parents were kind enough to invite us to stay for, we chatted comfortably around the table. Unfortunately I hadn't gotten to the table quick enough, so Sarah was next to Jack.

"From what I saw today and what I heard from Mouse, your boys are a couple a born newsies," Jack said. "With their hard work, my experience, and help from the girls, I figure we could peddle a thousand papes a week and not even break a sweat."

"Girls," Sarah asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, my friend Charlie and I," I chimed in, giving her my most sickeningly sweet smile.

"You both sell papers?" Ester asked.

"Yeah, today was our first day."

"Can you really sell a thousand a week?" Mayer asked.

"More when the headlines are good."

"So what makes a headline good?" Sarah asked, leaning towards Jack.

I rolled my eyes. Desperate much? That had always been my least favorite line from the movie. Hearing it in person was even worse.

"Catchy words like maniac or corpse. Umm…"

"Lovenest or nude," I finished.

David nearly choked on his water. Jack just shook his head, trying to hold his laughter in.

"Excuse me. Maybe I'm talking to much," I apologized.

After a surprise birthday cake for Mayer, the three of us headed out onto the fire escape.

"So, how'd your pop get hurt?" Jack asked, leaning next to David on the railing. I sat on the steps, resting my head on the bars.

"At the factory. It was an accident. He's not good to them anymore so they just fired him."

"It'll heal though and then he can get his job back," I said reassuringly.

"David, it's time to come in now," Mayer said, leaning out the window.

"Alright."

Jack and I got ready to leave.

"You guys could stay here tonight," David offered.

"Ah, no thanks. We got a place. But your family's real nice, like mine."

"See you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Carrying the banner."

"Carrying the banner," I replied with a smile.

Jack and I headed back to the lodge house.

"So Mouse, if ya don't mind me askin, are you a little sweet on Davey?"

"I—well—no!" I sputtered.

He burst into laughter.

"Shut up!"

"I ain't gonna tell nobody," he promised, crossing his heart.

"What about you? Got anyone special?"

"I sorta think dis one girl is pretty great, but it don't matta."

"Why not?"

"She's too good for me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. God I hope he's talking about Charlie and not Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie POV

The next few weeks flew by. The newsies had started treating us like we were just "one of the guys". We didn't have any trouble adjusting to all the guy humor. I mean, I'm basically a guy with boobs and Hannah's my bestie, so she's used to it.

We'd all gotten a lot more comfortable with each other. Mush and Blink had stopped drooling whenever we changed, but they still glanced over at us when they thought we weren't paying attention.

"So, you gonna tell Jack how you feel about him anytime soon?" Hannah asked as we got ready that morning.

"I was thinking about it, but I really don't wanna fuck up our friendship."

"Isn't he worth the risk?"

I looked over at Jack, who was talking to Race as he tied his red bandana around his neck. He smiled his stupid perfect smile that made me weak in the knees.

"Of course he is," I said quietly.

Most of the guys had left by the time we were ready, and by the time we got to the distribution desk everyone was in an uproar.

"Oh my God, it's the day the strike starts," Hannah whispered.

"We should just play dumb and go along with it so they don't get suspicious. I'm pretty sure a couple of the guys already think something fishy is going on."

"They jacked up the price! You hear that Jack? Ten cents a hundred!" Blink freaked.

"Pipe down, it's a gag," I said, moving to stand near the distribution desk, "So why the jack up Weasel?"

"Why not?" Weasel grunted, "It's a nice day. Why don'tcha ask Mr. Pulitzer?"

"They can't do this to me Jack," Blink said through gritted teeth.

"They can do whatever they want. It's their stinkin paper," Race pointed out.

"Jack we got no choice, so why don't we get out lousy papes while they still got some, huh?" Mush suggested.

"No! Nobody's goin anywhere. They can't get away with this!"

Hannah and I glanced at each other, knowing what was coming next.

"Listen, one thing for sure. If we don't sell papes then nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back where it was," he announced.

"You mean like a strike?" David asked.

"Yeah like a strike!"

There were words of disapproval all around. No one seemed willing to go for it.

"Jack I was joking. We can't go on strike, we don't have a union."

"But if we go on strike then we are a union right?"

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money. Besides jack there aren't enough of us and you can't just rush everyone into this."

"Alright! Let me think about it!" Jack yelled, throwing his hands up and stalking away from everyone angrily.

"Where'd he go?" Les asked.

"He just needs to blow off steam. He'll be fine," Hannah assured him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"It's not easy when you just want to protect everyone. I mean, he is the leader," David said.

"Someone should probably go after him," Crutchy added.

All eyes were on me.

"Wait, why me?!"

"Cause he listens to ya," Race said.

"No he doesn't."

"Well you have the best chance of gettin through to him, so go on," he pushed me forward slightly.

"Good luck," Hannah said, patting me on the back.

"Gee thanks."

I headed off in the direction Jack had gone. Why me? Is it because I'm the oldest? No, it's probably because he needs a friend right now and we've gotten closer since we started selling together. I found him sitting against a wall down an ally, his face in his hands.

"Jack?" I asked, approaching him hesitantly.

His head shot up and our eyes locked. I was surprised to see tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" I sat down next to him.

"I ain't cryin!" he said, wiping his eyes impatiently.

"I didn't say you were, but I'm not gonna judge you."

He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I'm just frustrated."

"I understand."

"Them kids is my responsibility. I don't want any of them sleepin in the streets or beggin for bread."

I slid my arm behind his back so I could wrap it around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"All you can is try your best. They know you'd do anything for them. And don't worry, they can handle themselves."

He sighed, leaning his head against mine.

"I just wanna get outta here soon so I can get to Santa Fe and see my folks."

"I wish my folks were somewhere waiting for me," I mumbled.

"Where are they?"

"They kind of ditched me. They went on a permanent vacation and just, left me behind."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, I mean, it's not really, but that's how it's always been."

"Listen Chucks, if I tell you something will ya keep it a secret?"

I sat up straight, turning to face him and crossing my heart.

"My folks ain't really out west. Me motha died and me fatha's in prison," he said the whole thing in a rush.

"I'm sorry," I said simply, looking him right in the eye.

He let out a breath like a weight had been lifted off his chest, before getting to his feet.

"Swear you won't tell?" he said, spitting on his hand and holding it out for me to shake.

I grinned, spitting on my own hand before shaking his. He yanked me to my feet, making me stumble a little and bump into his chest.

"Oops, sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," he smiled, staring down at me. When did his face get that close to mine?

He gave my hand a squeeze before letting it drop. We turned to head back tot the others. I was suddenly feeling giddy. Maybe he really did like me.

"You done thinkin?" Race asked as we approached.

"Look, Pulitzer and Hearst and all them other rich fellas, I mean, they own this city. So do they really think a bunch of street rats like us can make any difference? The choice has gotta be yours. Are we just gonna take what they give us or are we gonna strike?"

"STRIKE!" Les, Hannah, and I shouted.

David hurriedly covered Leses mouth, looking nervous.

"Keep talkin Jack, tell us what to do!" Boots piped up.

"Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights," David told him, giving in to the idea of a strike.

"Hey listen! Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the rights of the workin boys of New York!" Jack shouted.

Everyone cheered.

"Well, that worked pretty good, so what else?" he asked.

"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothing. Are we nothing?!" Hannah yelled.

"NO!" The crowd roared.

"If we stick together like the trolley workers then they can't break us up," David whispered to me.

"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us! Do they got us?!" I yelled.

"NO!" they shouted back.

The motivational speech continued. David told us what to say, the three of us would shout it, and the newsboys would respond enthusiastically. There was a minor disagreement, on David's part, when Jack suggested soaking whoever wouldn't join. But one thing was for sure…we were going on strike.

"Alright, we gotta get the word out to all the newsies of New York. I need some…what'dja call 'em?" Jack asked, nudging David.

"Ambassadors?"

"Right. Okay, you guys gotta be ambastards and go tell the other newsies we's is goin on strike!"

"Say Jack, I'll take Harlem," Blink said.

"I got midtown," Race volunteered.

"I'll take the Bronx," Crutchy said, grabbing a few guys to go with him.

A few others volunteered, leaving one place left.

"So, what about Brooklyn?" Jack asked.

"I do!" Hannah's hand flew into the air and she waved excitedly.

"Spot Conlon's territory," I said, smiling slyly and biting my tongue. I've always wanted to mess with that little shrimp.

"Yeah, Spot Conlon's territory," Jack said bitterly.

"Someone sounds a little jealous," Hannah teased.

He glared at her, glancing quickly at me before looking away. I punched her arm.

"Way to make it awkward," I hissed.

She looked at me innocently.

"I'm goin with ya," Jack announced.

"Me too," David agreed.

Hmm, sounds like neither of them liked our eagerness to go see Spot. Maybe…no Charlie, no, he's just being protective.

"Let's go!" I yelled, grabbing Hannah's hand and bolting away from the guys.

"Did you see David's face? Priceless!" I whispered.

"What about Jack? He's totally jelly!"

"I hope so!" I said, grinning at her.

We stopped to let the boys catch up before we headed off the Brooklyn to recruit the famous Spot Conlon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hannah's POV

"So, is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" David asked nervously as we made out way across the Brooklyn Bridge.

We laughed.

"He's a little intimidating," Jack admitted, "but I don't think he'll kill ya."

"Don't worry Dave, I'll protect you," Charlie said, patting his shoulder.

"He doesn't scare you?"

"Well, I haven't really met him, but I've heard stories. I'm pretty sure I'm taller than him and he's a twig. Plus, I don't take shit from anyone."

Jack pulled her to a stop, gesturing for David and I to continue walking.

Charlie's POV

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You gotta be careful around Spot," he said seriously.

"Um, why?"

"Cause he may be a twig, but he can pack a punch. He also deserves a little respect."

"I have respect for him Jack, I'm just not intimidated. You know me, I speak my mind and I don't take shit from people."

"That's why I'm worried. He likes tough girls, so he might make a move on ya."

"It doesn't bother me," I said with a shrug.

"But I thought you and me was…" he trailed off.

"Thought we were what Jack?" I asked, my heart beating so fast I thought it would burst.

"Nothin," he muttered, turning to follow David and Hannah.

"Wait!"

He stopped, but didn't look at me.

"You know Spot and I will never be a thing right?"

"…Yeah?"

"Yeah. I-well-t-there's someone I have feelings for already."

"Oh," he said, shaking his head before continuing forward.

I sighed, smacking myself in the forehead. Why do I fuck everything up?

Hannah's POV

We walked forward a ways, giving Jack and Charlie some privacy.

"What do you think they're talking about?" David asked.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe Jack decided to confess his undying love."

"I'm surprised they haven't told each other yet. It's obvious they like each other."

"Wow. Most guys are oblivious to stuff like that. I'm impressed you noticed."

"I've got good intuition," he said, tapping his head.

"Oh yeah? Do you usually know when a girl likes you?"

"Um, well, I don't really know. I don't think any girls have liked me that way," he admitted shyly.

"Or maybe your intuition isn't as good as you think," I said, blushing.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Jack caught up to us before he could. Charlie was lagging behind a little. I walked back to her to make sure everything was all right.

"You okay?"

"Not really. I-I think he might actually like me."

"That's great! So what's the problem?"

"I told him I like someone and he looked disappointed."

"Still not seeing the problem."

"I didn't tell him who it is, so he doesn't know it's him. He must think I like someone else. Damn, I totally fucked up!"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," I assured her.

"You didn't see how dejected he looked."

When we reached the pier, Charlie and I couldn't help but stop and stare as a very wet Brooklyn newsie wearing very little clothing climbed out of the water.

"Goin somewhere?" he asked, giving both of us a quick up down.

Jack pushed passed him, making a path for us. David placed a gentle hand on my back, steering me past the shirtless newsie. Even though he was upset, Jack still kept an eye on Charlie to make sure she was okay.

Of course, being the clumsy individual that she is, she promptly tripped and fell. Rolling his eyes, Jack helped her to her feet.

"You alright Chucks?"

"I think so, ow!" she squeaked, holding up her palm.

Jack took her hand in his, examining the cut, which was small but still bleeding. He untied the bandana around his neck, moving to wrap it around her hand.

"It's gonna get blood on it," she said, trying to pull her hand away."

"It'll wash out and it's red anyway."

He pulled her hand back and gently wrapped the bandana around it, holding her hand longer than necessary.

David nudged my arm, mouthing "awwwww" when I glanced up at him. I stifled a giggle, swatting his arm playfully.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick."

I looked up, catching sight of Spot, who was sitting up on his perch.

"I see you moved up in the world Spot."

"So have you," he said, eyes falling on Charlie.

Spot jumped down so he and Jack could do the spit handshake.

"See ya got yourself a couple a girls."

"That's Mouse and this is—

"Chucks," she jumped in, spitting on her hand and offering it to Spot. He quirked an eyebrow, but spit and shook her hand anyway.

"So why do they call you Mouse?" he asked, turning his attention to me.

"Oh, um, I—

"Right. That's why."

Charlie stood next to me as Jack and Spot had a chat.

"He really is a shrimp isn't he?" she muttered.

"He's taller than me," I pointed out.

"Well yeah, but he's shorter than me. It's a good thing I guess. If he pulls anything I could totally take him."

"Whatever you say."

"Jacky-boys newsies is playing like they're goin on strike," Spot said.

"Well we are," I piped up.

"And we're not playing. We are going on strike," David said.

"Oh yeah? Yeah? What is this Jacky-boy? Some kinda walkin mouth?" he scoffed.

I summoned my courage and stepped between Spot and David.

"Yeah he's a mouth," Jack laughed, "but he's got a brain."

"And if you've got half of one, you'll listen to him," I added.

Spot sighed, but nodded for David to talk.

"Well, we started the strike, but we can't do it alone, so we're talking to newsies all around the city."

"Yeah, so they told me. But what'd they tell you?"

"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon does, see you're the key. I mean, you're the most respected newsie in all of New York. So if you join then they'll join and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join, I mean…well you got!" David finished.

I patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"You're right. He's got a brain. But how do I know you won't run scared the first time someone comes atcha with a club?"

"Cause I'm tellin ya Spot," Jack said.

"That ain't good enough. You gotta show me."

"We're not the running type," Charlie said.

"Oh yeah?" Spot asked, getting up in her space.

"Yeah," she challenged, crossing her arms and glaring down at him.

"Still ain't good enough. But you're tough…I like it," he said, giving her a smirk and lightly touching her arm.

I saw Jack tense for a moment. She leaned in so close I thought she was gonna kiss him, before she said, "Never gonna happen."

We lost our shit, laughing hysterically, especially Jack.

"Tough break man," he said, patting Spot on the back.

I glanced at David who was still laughing. Dammit if Charlie can be brave so can I. Come on Hannah, just do it!

"Hey David?"

"Yeah?" he managed through his laughter.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow? We're won't be doing anything with the strike yet, besides not working, since we haven't really figured out a course of action."

He blinked in surprise, and then smiled.

"Yeah sure. I have to babysit Les though."

"That's fine."

"Great, I'll come pick you up at the lodge house at noon."

I just nodded, trying not to squeal. David yes to hanging out! My life is complete!


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie's POV

After the incident with Spot, the other newsies seemed a little hesitant to really get into the strike. However, David had put on his brave pants and told everyone how it was not the time to just sit around, it was time to seize the day. Unfortunately without Spot we were basically on our own, so for the time being all we could do was stop working and try to come up with a plan.

While Hannah was hanging out with David I busied myself around the lodge house, tidying up my bunk and folding my clothes. I stopped for a moment, smiling down at the bandana that was still wrapped around my hand. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed.

"Whatcha got there Chucks?" Blink asked snarkily.

I chose to ignore him, heading into the washroom. I carefully untied the bandana and dunked it into the wash bin. The soap stung my cut, but I didn't care. I brought it back out of the water, wringing it out before heading over to my bunk. I tied it around the post to dry.

A few hours later I was leaning against the statue in the middle of the square, waiting for Hannah to get back from helping David babysit Les. I'd put the bandana in my pocket in case I ran into Jack.

"Hiya Chucks, watcha doin?" Crutchy asked, limping over to me.

"Waiting for Han— Mouse."

"Ya just missed her. Race talked her into going to the track with him."

"Of course he did. Guess I'll head back then. Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime."

I waved before heading off to the lodge house. As I neared the building I froze. Jack was standing outside talking to Sarah, who was giggling at whatever joke he'd just cracked. Thankfully they didn't notice me gawking at them. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse Jack leaned forward, kissing Sarah on the cheek. I swear my heart stopped beating. My whole body started to shake, but I held back the tears.

Sarah left and Jack headed in the opposite direction. Once they were out of sight I bolted into the building, up the stairs, and straight to my bunk. Luckily the guys had all cleared out to go do whatever it is newsboys do in their free time. I collapsed and, unable to hold them back any longer, let the tears fall. With my face buried in my pillow I sobbed.

"Charlie?" I heard Hannah's voice at the door. "Oh my God, what happened?" she asked, running to stand next to me.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

"He…k-kissed S-sarah," I managed between sobs.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," she said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I knew he d-didn't like me."

"But he does! I mean, he stares at you all the time and he tries to impress you."

"Then why'd he make her laugh and kiss her cheek?"

"I don't know. Boys are dumb."

"You know you don't think David is dumb," I pointed out.

"He's different," she said blushing.

"Yeah, you guys both want in each others pants, but your too shy to say anything."

They giggled, neither of them noticing that David had just walked in. He froze for a moment before turning and bolting out before they saw him.

"So what are you gonna do about Jack?"

"Well, he's currently ruining my life, so I don't exactly feel like being his fangirl at the moment. I'd say the cold shoulder is in order."

The next morning I put operation "Ignore Jack" into motion. When he came over to talk to me I grabbed Hannah's hand and dragged her up to the roof to do the laundry.

"Are you sure blowing him off is the right thing to do? He doesn't know he did anything wrong."

"Yeah well, that's his own fault. I thought he liked me Hannah and when I saw him with her…I can't handle it right now, so until I'm over it there's nothing else for me to do."

The day passed in a blur and I avoided Jack like he had the plague. I felt bad making Hannah come with me everywhere, but I don't know what I would have done or said to him if I bumped into him and she wasn't around. That evening she'd suggested we go for a walk to blow off steam. We ambled around the square, not really having a particular destination.

"Hey sweetie, you wanna do me a favor?" a man who had just finished getting his shoes shined, stood in front of me, grinning lecherously, before reaching out and fingering a strand of my hair.

I pushed myself away from him in disgust.

"Charlie!" Hannah shouted.

I whirled around. The man's friend had his arms around her, trying to pull her away with him. Normally she could handle herself, but he had a tight hold on both her arms. I moved to help, but he grabbed my wrist, yanking me back towards him.

"Hey!" Another voice shouted.

Jack and David ran toward us. David, surprisingly, took on the man holding Hannah, punching him hard in the nose. The man fell flat on his back. Hannah, momentarily forgetting her shyness, threw herself into David's arms, shaking like crazy.

Meanwhile Jack had wrenched the man away from me and kicked him hard in the gut. Clearly cowards, both men staggered away as quickly as they could. Jack turned to face me.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," I said coldly.

"Good. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a girl."

"You don't say."

"That's why you're not supposed to be out at night without one of the guys."

"It's barely night time Jack and I can handle myself. If you hadn't come along, I'd have slugged the guy, then taken care of Mouse," I said angrily.

"So I don't even get a thank you?"

By now more newsies had gathered around and Hannah and David looked on nervously.

"No you don't. God, I didn't even want to look at you today," I spat.

"What? Why? What'd I do?"

"I…I just can't stand you okay!"

"You were fine yesterday! Why are you actin like I just killed your puppy?" he asked.

"Because you don't care!"

"That's not true! Listen—"

"No Jack, I don't want to listen!"

"I'm the leader, you're supposed to listen to me!"

"I'm older than you!"

"What the hell is your problem?! You're actin like a bitch!"

I could tell he regretted the words the second he said them

"Chucks, I didn't—

I cut him off, slapping him hard across the face.

"You're an idiot," I managed, through gritted teeth.

Before he could say anything else I turned on my heal and stomped away.

Hannah's POV

Jack stayed where he was, unable to move. David and I shared an awkward look before walking forward to talk with Jack.

"You okay?" David asked, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head.

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," I assured him. Oh if only he knew.

"I called her…" he trailed off.

"You didn't mean it."

"She thinks I did."

"Look, she's my best friend. I know her better than anyone and I promise she knows you didn't mean it. When she's hurt she tends to act without thinking, that's why she's been ignoring you all day."

"When did I hurt her?" he asked, genuinely confused.

David actually chuckled a little.

"Jack, you're a great guy, but you're kind of stupid sometimes. Just go talk to her."

Jack nodded, before taking off in the direction Charlie went.

"I hope it all works out," I said, watching Jack break into a run.

"It will. They've just got to get over their stubbornness," David said reassuringly, patting my shoulder.

"Um, Mouse?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, um, I mean, do you really want…never mind," he stuttered.

I just stared at him, confused, but he didn't say anything else. I tried not to stress over what he could be talking about as I headed back to the lodge house.

Charlie's POV

I sat on a bench, kicking at the dirt. I can't believe I actually hit him. Way to go Charlie, totally not the way to get a guy to like you.

"Hey Chucks!"

I glanced up. Jack was running towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring at him.

He sighed, sitting on the opposite side of the bench.

"I-I'm real sorry I called you, well you know."

"It's whatever."

"No, it's not. I swear I didn't mean it. I just didn't understand why you were so mad at me."

"You're an idiot."

"So I've heard," he laughed.

"Why were you so nice to me yesterday?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seemed kind of upset, but then when I tripped you helped me up. You even used your bandana, which is like your favorite thing in the world, to stop my cuts from bleeding."

"Well I care about you Chucks."

I shook my head, smiling sadly.

"Please don't say stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"Because…look, are you and Sarah a thing?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

"Yeah, yet."

"That's why I don't want you to say that kind of stuff...and why I was so pissed at you."

"Because I'm not with Sarah?"

"No, because you might get together."

"I don't—

"I like you," I said quickly.

"You. Wait, what? Really?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Really. And a little part of me thought you might like me too, but then I saw you and Sarah talking and you kissed her cheek."

"But I thought you liked David!"

"What made you think that?!"

"Well, he's really smart and so are you."

"So?"

"I'm not smart like him. You deserve an-um-an-ugh, what's the word. You know what I mean, someone with smarts."

I sighed, sliding closer to him. He flinched when I lifted my hand. Smiling, I brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry I slapped you."

"It's okay. I deserved it."

"He's not the one I want Jack. You are," I murmured.

"I-I'm not with Sarah. She was just a distraction from-from my feelings for you," he admitted, looking the most vulnerable I'd ever seen him.

I pulled the bandana out of my pocket and slipped it around his neck, tying a loose knot. He touched my cheek softly, rubbing my cheekbone with his thumb. Leaning forward I closed the distance between us, gingerly pressing my lips against his. His breath hitched and he pressed back into the kiss, tilting his head slightly and moving his lips slowly against mine. I brought my hand to his chest. He was so warm. We pulled away, but kept our foreheads pressed together.

"Your hearts beating really fast," I breathed.

He avoided my eyes, embarrassed.

Smiling, I took his hand and placed it over my own heart.

"S-so's yours," he said, like he couldn't believe it.

"We're stupid," I giggled.

"That's why we make a good couple."

I blushed.

He stood, pulling me to my feet and lacing our fingers together as we headed back to the lodge house, where the other newsies would surely interrogate us.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah's POV

I paced around impatiently, waiting for Jack and Charlie to get back.

"Mouse, chill out. They'll be back," Race said, dealing out cards for a game of poker.

As if on cue they came through the door, hand in hand, both grinning from ear to ear. The room erupted with cheers and wolf whistles.

"Alright, alright, pipe down," Jack said, letting go of her hand. She pouted at him. He smiled, kissing her cheek before going to change into his nightclothes.

I waved her over to my bunk, unable to control my giddiness.

"What happened? Spill. Tell me everything!"

"Oh my God, I can't even convey how happy I am right now."

"I'm sooooooo happy for you."

Jack came back out of the washroom.

"We'll talk more later," she whispered, jumping up and practically bouncing back over to Jack.

"Ain't that sweet," Blink said, sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"They're adorable," I agreed.

"Kinda makes me want a girl," he said, tickling me.

"Get away you jerk, I don't like you like that!" I laughed.

"I feel ya, you'se is like my little sis. Sides, I'm pretty sure there's a fella you got your sights set on."

"What? How'd you know?"

"Cause I got smarts," he explained, ruffling my hair before climbing up to his bunk.

Jesus, first Jack now Blink. I feel like everyone knows. I glanced over at Charlie and Jack, smiling and, yes I'll admit it, eavesdropping.

"Night Jack," she said, moving to climb into bed. He stopped her.

"Do-um-do ya wanna-uh-sleep on my bunk?" he asked nervously.

"A bit forward of you isn't it Jack?"

"I didn't mean so we could um-ya know. I meant so we could, um, well, ya know…dammit, we could cuddle!"

"You want to cuddle?"

He sighed and nodded. I noticed his cheeks were a little pink.

"I love cuddling," she said.

"So ya wanna?"

"Yeah."

She climbed up onto his bunk. Jack switched off the light before climbing up and snuggling in next to her. I smiled to myself. Now I just had to get my man.

The next morning we all stood around the statue in the middle of the square, waiting for the sound of the work bell.

"Morning Mouse," David greeted.

"Good morning."

"Thanks for helping me keep an eye on Les yesterday."

"Oh, you're welcome. It was really fun," I said, smiling down at Les.

"Um, do you maybe want to help me out again? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but…you're fun to be around."

"I'd love to."

We smiled at each other. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the work bell clanged loudly.

"Anybody hear that?!" Jack shouted.

"No!" we yelled back.

"So what are we gonna do about it?!"

"Soak 'em!"

We rushed for the distribution desk, ready to soak all the scabs who were still working. It went pretty well at first. A couple of scabs joined the cause. But as soon as one didn't, all hell broke loose.

Fists were flying everywhere, including at me. I slugged a guy who was picking on Les. A hand caught mine and I turned to find out it was David.

"Mouse, you should run!"

"Why?!"

"It's dangerous!"

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm really fine!" I yelled, lunging forward and punching the guy who had snuck up behind David in the nose.

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side!" David shouted, eyes wide.

"I don't think you have to worry about that?!"

I heard Charlie yell, "Jack!" and turned just in time to see him take a punch to the jaw. She jumped in front of Jack, catching the guy's fist before he could land another punch and kneeing him hard in the groin.

"Oi, I'm supposed to protect you!" Jack shouted.

"Most people would just say thank you!"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely before pulling back abruptly.

"That works too," she said, sounding a little dazed.

The scabs turned to flee, running away as fast as they could. We cheered and started grabbing papers, ripping them to shreds. Crutchy was having the time of his life, chucking papers everywhere. Mush, Blink, Skittery, and Specs even tipped over a delivery truck. The sound of whistles blowing echoed around us.

"Hey cheese it! Cheese it, it's the bulls!" I called to everyone.

David lifted Les into a piggyback and grabbed my hand, running for the gates.

"Crutchy scram! Scram!" Race yelled.

Crutchy hobbled for the gate as fast as he could, but the cops were blocking his way. He spun around to find himself face to face with the Delancy brothers. They knocked his crutch away from him, before dragging him down an ally.

We all sat around Tibby's diner, to depressed to really say much. David, Les, Jack, Charlie, and I were sitting at a booth in the corner.

"Poor Crutchy," Les said, picking at his coleslaw.

Charlie sniffled a little, trying to hold her tears in. Jack put his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"He'll be alright Chucks," he murmured, stroking her hair.

She just nodded, sniffling again and hiding her face in his chest.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but happened between you two last night?" David asked.

"Oh right, you weren't there. They finally got together," I explained.

We laughed quietly despite the serious situation.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up at the man who had just approached out table.

"Bryan Denton, I'm with the New York Sun. I witness the commotion outside and I was just wondering if you could tell me what's going on."

"Well, we're on strike," David explained.

"Who's on strike?"

"The newsies. They jacked up the price of papes, so we're not selling until they put it back where it was," I said.

"Pulitzer doesn't scare you? I mean, you're going up against the most powerful man in New York."

"Oh yeah, look at me I'm trembling," Jack scoffed.

"Alright. Keep me informed. I want to know everything that's going on," he said, handing his card to David.

"Are we really an important story?"

"Well that depends on you. Can I get your names?" he asked.

"David Jacobs."

"I go by Mouse, but my real name is Hannah if you'd rather use that."

"I'm Chucks, but it's really Charlie. Which ever is fine."

"Kelly. Jack Kelly."

Denton nodded, smiling at us before turning to leave.

"Oh and Denton, no pictures!"

"Sure Jack."

"Alright, now what are we gonna do about Crutchy?" I asked.

"Dave and I will get him outta the refuge tonight."

"We're going with you," Charlie said.

"Nothin I say will change your mind will it?" Jack asked.

"Nope," we said together.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie's POV

When you live with a bunch of guys, laundry piles up like crazy and being the kind souls that we are, Hannah and I offered to help out with it. Today it was my turn.

I stood on the roof, hanging pants, shirts, and…undergarments on the clothes line. When I heard footsteps approaching I grinned. Must be Jack.

"Hey," he greeted, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I was feeling particularly cheeky, so instead of giving a reply, I spun around, grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. He seemed kind of shocked for a moment, before his hands found my waist. I smiled into the kiss. Opening my eyes I found myself staring straight into blue eyes…wait…Jack's eyes are green…DAVID!

We pulled away from each other, eyes wide.

"You're not Jack," I said dumbly.

"And you're not Mouse."

We laughed uncomfortably, moving away from each other. Glancing over his shoulder, I saw Jack, mouth agape, standing next to Hannah, who quickly turned on her heal and ran away.

"Mouse wait!" David called, chasing after her.

I bit my lip nervously, willing Jack to say something. He just stared at me, like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Jack?"

Nothing.

"Please, say something."

"You kissed David," he deadpanned.

"Jack—

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't mean to."

"You sure looked like you meant to. God, I knew you liked him."

"That's not true Jack, I though he was you!"

"Yeah sure, I don't even look like David," he scoffed.

"Look, I know you're stubborn, but you're gonna listen to me because I'm older than you and dammit I'm not losing you over something to stupid!"

He sighed.

"Fine, talk," he said, turning so his back was facing me.

"I was hanging the laundry and I heard someone come up on the roof. I assumed it was you. Anyway, he put a hand on my shoulder and, thinking it was you I turned around and kissed him."

"You didn't see who it was when you turned?"

"I had my eyes closed."

He didn't say anything, shaking his head. I moved to stand behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"This is how you must have felt," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"When you saw me kiss Sarah."

Awe, how cute is that?! I gave him a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it and neither did I. You're mine now, right?"

He chuckled, turning around and pulling me close, gently running his fingers along my spine, making me shiver.

"You ain't gettin rid of me that easily."

I grabbed the bandana he always wore around his neck, pulling him down to my height.

"Better be careful cowboy, you don't know what you're getting into," I whispered before connecting our lips in a searing kiss.

I threaded my fingers through is hair, tugging slightly. He groaned, gently running his tongue along my bottom lip. I pulled back, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I've-uh-never made out with anyone before," I admitted.

"S'okay, neither have I."

"What? But you're…" I trailed off.

"It's cause I hadn't found the right girl until now."

I grinned, pulling him in for another kiss.

Hannah's POV

I ran, not caring where I was headed. Anywhere was better than the roof. He was kissing her!

"Mouse!"

Oh God, it's him.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, not bothering to stop.

His fingers wrapped around my wrist, forcing me to stop to avoid falling. We stood for a moment, catching our breath.

"What do you want?" I asked shakily.

"It wasn't what it looked like, I swear," David said.

"Oh, so you didn't kiss my best friend?"

"Well, technically she kissed me."

I whirled around in surprise.

"That bitch!"

"She thought I was Jack!"

"You don't even look like Jack!"

"Her eyes were closed!"

"Were your eyes closed too?! God David you just asked me to hang out with you more often and I thought…who did you think she was? I mean—

He cut me off, covering my mouth with his. For such a shy guy, he was doing a pretty good job of kissing me senseless. Just when I started to respond he pulled away, holding my shoulders firmly.

"You…I thought she was you," he admitted shyly, his cheeks going slightly pink.

"Y-you wanted to kiss me?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You don't like Chucks?"

"No, not the way I..." he trailed off.

"The way you what?"

"The way I like you."

"You like me?"

"Yes, very much."

I smiled, practically throwing myself at him and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. Going up on my tiptoes, I kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around my back, letting me control the kiss. I nibbled on him bottom lip, grinning at the way it made him tremble. Oh shy boys, how I love them. We pulled away smiling at each other.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but I want to ask you out on a date."

"How would that ruin the mood?"

"Well I still have to babysit so…Les will be there."

I took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"As long as I get to be around you, it doesn't matter."

We walked hand in hand back to the lodge house.

"I hope Jack and Charlie got everything sorted out," I said as we made our way back up to the roof to check on them.

David stopped abruptly. I looked up to see the two of them clinging to each other and making out like crazy.

"I think their fine," David whispered.

I just nodded. We quietly slipped away and went back down the stairs, leaving the happy couple suck face in peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Charlie's POV

That night after Jack and I had made up and made out…a lot, we got ready for our trip to the refuge to try and break Crutchy out. It was a bit of a surprise when Hannah and David showed up hand in hand at the lodge house. Jack put his arm around me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Took 'em long enough."

"Oh please, like you can talk."

"What do you mean?"

"It took you way to long to say anything to me."

"Well you didn't say nothing either."

I just smiled, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"PDA!" Hannah teased.

"Um, you guys are holding hands and you can't stop making googley eyes at each other," I said.

They blushed, looking anywhere but at each other, but didn't let go of each other's hands.

"Here's the rope you asked for," Blink said, handing a huge bunch of rope to Jack.

"Thanks. That reminds me, are you guys sure you wanna come along?"

Hannah and I just gave him looks, not bothering to answer such a dumb question. He held up his hands defensively.

"Alright, geez. Just makin sure. This isn't exactly safe."

"Come on Jack, nothing we do is safe," Hannah pointed out, "I mean, the strike is one of the most dangerous things we could do and we're still not backing down from that."

"Besides, if we didn't come along who would be there to make sure you don't do anything really stupid?" I asked.

"Hey, I wouldn't let him do anything _that_ stupid," David said defensively.

"I'm startin to feel insulted," Jack grumbled.

We laughed and I grabbed his hand, pulling him outside. Jack led us through the dark streets, trying to stay out of sight as we reached the refuge.

"Here it is. The Refuge. My home sweet home."

"I forgot you were in jail," David said.

"Yeah well, it ain't my fault, but we ain't getting into that right now. Come on, we gotta get up on the roof."

We tiptoed up the fire escape on the side of the building. When we reached the top I peeked over the side. Oops. Bad idea. This is way higher up than the roof of the lodge house. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"You okay?" David asked.

Jack, who had been busy with the rope, turned his attention to me.

"You're lookin a little green there Chucks," he said, concerned.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot!" Hannah freaked.

"What?"

"She's afraid of heights."

Jack moved forward, standing in front of me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine," I managed.

"Why'd you come if you're scared of heights?"

"To help Crutchy and make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble."

"Don't worry about me, worry about you."

I shook my head, staring at the ground.

"It's my job to keep you safe and worry about you, not the other way around," he said gently.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we've got to get moving," David said.

Jack sighed and grabbed the rope, wrapping it around his waist. I took a deep breath, reaching out a hand to stop him.

"It makes more sense to lower me down."

"The hell it does!" Hannah hissed, holding onto my arm.

"No way Chucks."

"Look, I'm lighter than you Jack, it'll be easier," I insisted.

"But…it's really high up."

"It doesn't matter. I'll do it for Crutchy."

He thought for a moment before nodding and wrapping the rope securely around my waist.

"I won't let you fall," he promised.

I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before lowering me over the side of the building.

"Stop!" I whispered when I was level with the window. I gripped it for support.

"I don't believe it," Crutchy said, making hos way to the window with another boy's help. "What are you hangin around here for?"

"What do you mean what am I hanging around here for? You know who's on the roof?"

"Who?"

"David, Mouse, and Jack."

"Really? How's it goin guys?"

"Shh," Jack hushed him.

"Listen Crutchy, go get your stuff. We're gonna get you out of here."

"Well, actually Chucks, I ain't walkin so good. Oscar and Morris kinda worked me over a little."

"Did they hurt you?"

He nodded. I reached through the bars and held his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Jack and David could carry you out."

"I don't want nobody carryin me, ever ya hear?"

I smiled sadly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Crutchy."

"It's alright, you guys just keep the strike goin."

"We will."

I gave the rope a light tug, signaling for them to pull me back up. Hannah hugged me tightly as I clamored back onto the roof, before giving me a light push in Jack's direction. He smiled, pulling me close.

"See, I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

"What happened with Crutchy?" David asked.

"Oscar and Morris got him pretty good. He's having trouble walking," I explained.

"We could carry—

"Come on Jack, you know Crutchy. He didn't want to be carried."

"Yeah, he's stubborn like that."

"Do you think he'll be okay in there?" Hannah asked.

David put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"He'll be fine. Nicest guy you'll ever meet and a little naïve, but he can take care of himself," he assured her.

We headed to David's house first to drop him off. There was an awkward moment, courtesy of Jack and I, when David leaned in to kiss Hannah goodnight. After a few "Woohoo's!" and wolf whistles, we turned our backs to them to offer some privacy.

Back at the lodge house, Hannah kicked off her boots and collapsed into bed, not bothering to change into her pajamas. I pulled my shirt over my head and moved to unhook my bra. Glancing up I noticed Jack staring and quirked an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat and looks away quickly.

I unhooked my bra and slipped on my hoodie. I could tell Jack was still looking over when he thought I wasn't paying attention. Feeling snarky, I wiggled my hips a little as I slipped out of my leggings and work shorts, before yanking on my pj shorts.

Jack was already snuggled under the blanket, back facing me, when I climbed up to the bunk. He surprised me by shifting away form me a little. If he thought I wouldn't notice he was sorely mistaken. I lightly ran my hand down his back and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. He tensed slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Why won't you look at me?"

He sighed, flipping over so he was facing me.

"Happy?" he asked, still not looking at me. Gosh he looks uncomfortable. I wonder if maybe…no way.

I lifted the blanked slightly. My eyes flickered downwards. He pulled the blanket back down, blushing in embarrassment. It was too late though. I could see he was hard through his long johns.

"Sorry, it's just, you was changing and I just…"

"Jack it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Is to. I should be thinkin about the strike and figurin out how to keep everyone safe not-well-ya know."

I giggled.  
"S'not funny."

"I'm laughing because you're cute. Um, do you want me to…cause-uh-I will."

He was silent for a moment, looking at me in confusion, before realization kicked in.

"D-do you, um, I mean, are you sure?" he asked.

I didn't respond, choosing instead to kiss him firmly on the mouth. He placed a hand gently on my hip, pulling me closer. I let him control the kiss, moving my lips in time with his. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip before slipping it fully into my mouth and teasingly flicking it against my tongue. All right, that's all the control he's getting tonight. I let my hand slide down his chest and ran my fingers along the waistband of his long johns. His breath hitched in anticipation.

I brought my hand to the front of his pants, giving the bulge there a light squeeze. He groaned, pulling back from the kiss. Smirking, I undid the laces and slipped my hand inside, taking hold of his length. I started up a slow pace, hesitantly sliding my hand up and down, but I got nervous, pausing for a moment.

"I've never done this before," I murmured.

"It's G-good. It f-feels good."

Encouraged now, I picked up the pace, experimenting and giving the tip a slight squeeze.

"C-Chucks," he moaned. I watched a bead of sweat drip down his forehead, all the way down his chin.

I pressed myself closer to him, nibbling on his ear and then biting down hard on his neck. He gasped, groaning as I began sucking to ease the pain. I could tell he was getting close as he started rocking against my hand. I pulled away form his neck, focusing on my hand movements, speeding up and squeezing every now and then.

"C-Chucks I'm gonna…"

I leaned close to his ear.

"Cum," I whispered.

He didn't need telling twice, as the next moment he was coming all over my hand.

"A-ah!" he gasped.

I stared at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open just slightly. Smiling, I pushed a few locks of sweaty hair back from his forehead. He opened his eyes, staring straight into mine. We stared at each other in silence for a moment before Jack broke it.

"D-do you need-uh, should I—

I laughed quietly, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"I'm fine…for now. Could us a towel though."

"Oh, right!"

He slid off the bed as quietly as he could and snagged a damp towel out of the washroom. I reached for the towel, but he shook his head, taking my other hand and cleaning it off. He tossed the towel in the laundry basket, and then climbed back into bed. He wrapped one arm securely around me, stroking my hair until I fell asleep.


End file.
